


His Warmth

by Grumpinni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is honestly a bitch in this sorry, Ardyn saved Prom tho so, Kisses, M/M, Proms foot is broken tho oops, confusion on promptos part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: Prompto collapses in the snow, and Ardyn comes to his rescue.





	His Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Final Promdyn week fic :') I had so much fun writing for all of these. Hopefully by next month I can get the next chapter of a wip finished and posted. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed gettin some content outta me, and with the way that 2018 started, I think this is gonna be a great year for my progress.

His legs hurt. The muscles burned as he trudged on and on. He’s almost positive his left foot was broken. He knew shouldn’t be out at night, but he couldn’t sit still either. There was no haven in sight, not even a shack. Hell, Prompto would risk his life sleeping in a _cave_ if it meant getting out of the snow. Prompto was breathing heavily now. He wasn’t going to last much longer, he would die here. The way his eyes shifted out of focus, he knew exhaustion was finally setting in. Or maybe it was hypothermia.

Before he even knew what was happening, his face was in the snow. The coldness hardly bothered him— his face was already totally numb at this point. Distantly, he heard another set of footsteps approach him. The crunching of snow and the sound of something dragging along the thick built up layers were the only sounds he could hear. Then someone was talking to him, asking him something. He couldn’t register what was being said. He looked up, but only saw a blur of a person's outline. Faintly, he could sense something touch his neck, searching for something. Another garbled noise reached his ears, his only response a weak whine as his body was jostled.

He could feel his body being rolled onto its back. His flashlight illuminated the face of the person before him, but he was too delirious to even make out who the person was. He was familiar, but who was he?

Soon after, he was lifted, and by the gods did it _fucking hurt_. A wail if pain left his chapped lips, hot tears leaving a trail of cold wetness down his cheeks. The person held him close as he sobbed. His legs were burning, and the arm under his knees, the hand gripping tightly to his leg, weren’t helping the exerted, tensed muscles. There was a bit of jostling before he felt something warm being draped over his upper half. Something red, with an odd design covering it. It was quickly tucked under his chin and covered most of his face. The smell was deep and smoky. Like the smell of a wood stove as it began to burn, or a campfire that was only embers. A slight mixture of Prompto’s favourite scent— frankincense— was also there. The smell subtle, but grounding. His left side was warming up slowly, and so was his face. While the warmth was nice, he was still too fatigued to make out what was going on. He could hear the man talking again, faintly understanding “almost there.”

He was carried into a cabin. A little dusty, but not fully abandoned. Lights were turned on, and Prompto was laid out on a bed— a surprisingly soft bed at that. While he was aware of what was going on, he made no move to stop the stranger. Not even when he derobed him. Quickly , a thick and heavy coat was wrapped around him, and he was lying down once more. The coat was warm, and had a much heavier smell of smoke and frankincense. Soon, after he was covered in a thick quilt, he fell into a deep slumber.

\- - -

When Prompto next woke up, his leg was in a makeshift splint, but he was warm and safe. It was still dark outside, so he wasn’t asleep for long. Or, he was asleep for too long. The sound of rummaging from outside of the room he was in signified that whoever brought him there hadn’t left. Propped against the wall next to the bed were a pair of crutches, so at least he wasn’t confined to the bed. As he reached out for the crutches, soft padding made its way to his room, and he retreated back to leaning against the headboard.

“Ah, you’ve finally woke,” a honeyed voice broke through the severe silence and Prompto paled. _Oh fuck no_. He summoned one of his handguns, pointing it straight at the Chancellor. “Is this how you treat all your saviours?” Ardyn chuckled, moving to the bed slowly. Prompto just now realised he had a tray with food and a drink.

“What the fuck do you want?” Prompto never lowered his gun or took his eyes off the man as he approached.

“I want nothing that _you_ can offer,” the man had a slight sneer to his voice. Ardyn’s eyes rolled as Prompto kept the gun locked onto him, following his every movement. “Put that away,” he sighed, setting the tray on a table next to the bed. Prompto didn’t listen, to no surprise. 

Ardyn kept his movements slow (not that it would hurt if he got shot), keeping his eyes locked onto blue-violet ones. The colour was almost completely swallowed by the pupil, so it’s clear that the boy wasn’t anywhere near feeling safe. Though, it was probably hard to be comfortable when the man who’s been basically stalking and toying with them was now in control of the situation. Another sigh, brimming with exhaustion, left the older mans lips as he moved to grab a chair from the corner of the room. 

The air between them was constricting. It was too quiet, too still. Prompto’s arms were getting tired, and it was obvious by the way they trembled lightly, his hold readjusting every few seconds. Ardyn, ever the patient man, just sat and waited for him to get too tired, sitting with his ankles crossed and his arms crossed over his chest. 

Prompto then realised that the man was without his coat, only donning his stupidly frilled shirt and vest. That’s when the blonde fully understood why _Ardyn_ wasn’t wearing his coat— because _he himself_ was. The look that the chancellor gave him was that of amusement as it dawned on the other, a smirk, an almost self-satisfactory one at that, graced those thin lips. Finally, Prompto dropped his arms. The gun returning to the armiger in a blue shimmer, small crystal like shards falling upon the bed before dissipating. 

“Took you a moment. I’m surprised you didn’t notice it sooner,” the man mused and watched as the gunner seemed to struggle with conflicting thoughts of if he should take it off or leave it on. As if the Gods had granted a wish for the accursed man, Prompto decided to keep it on. Maybe they were on his side for once. After all, the boy looked rather nice in the royal black. His eyes lingered to the food he placed on the table after a moment of admiration, “You can eat if you’d like. You’ve been out for quite a few days,” a slight gasp interrupted him, there was no way that it had been days since he’d fallen— been shoved— off the train. 

Prompto eyed the food for a moment, deliberately thinking on it. Once again, a much louder and irritated sigh left the chancellor’s mouth, “Just eat it. It’s not like I had poisoned it or put anything in there to cause your death,” Prompto just eyed him suspiciously. For a talkative boy, he sure knew how to keep his mouth shut. 

With more careful contemplation, the gunslinger decided that he’d rather live to kill this man himself than die of starvation right in front of him. That would be an embarrassing death— dying of starvation because of stubborness. Much to his surprise, the food was good. It definitely wasn’t filling, but he shouldn’t be eating large quantities of food anyway, he knew this much already from past experience with dieting. The rice was still warm at least, and the fruit— what little of it there was to his dissatisfaction— was.. fresh? That’s weird.  
“How’s your leg?” A smooth, timbre voice spoke towards him. He looked down at his leg, currently uncovered from the blankets. It was slightly bruised still, the swelling making it look worse than it really was hopefully. Then again, he walked how many miles on his broken foot? 

“Hurts? It’s there at least,” he mumbled and looked back at Ardyn when he stood up. He made his way over to the edge of the bed, looking over the appendage the way a medical professional would. He didn’t move it much, which Prompto was thankful for, but the pressure on the swollen area of his ankle made him whine, “Okay, ouch— _ouch—_ ” he hissed. Ardyn drew his hand back, hovering it just over the skin. 

“Well it’s not completely fractured so, there’s that at least,” the maroon haired man shrugged. He carefully sat down on the bed next to the blonde, “I don’t have a potion or anything on hand, sadly,” Prompto stared at him with disbelief, “But, I do have another way to speed up the process,” he finished. 

Of course the blonde wasn’t completely comfortable with the idea of Ardyn doing something so opaque with his body. His suspicion was clearly written in his expression since Ardyn began speaking once more, “I know healing magic, and it’s much more effective than those potions and elixirs you’re used to using.”  
“Is it safe?” Well that’s a dumb question, but one that Prompto couldn’t stop from escaping through his mouth.

“ _‘Is it safe,’_ ” Ardyn mocked with a slight scoff, “My dear, it’s healing magic, what do you think?” Gods, that was embarrassing. Prompto could feel his cheeks grow warm with chagrin. He looked off to the side, avoiding the piercing gaze of those golden-hazel eyes. 

“I..” he swallowed nervously. He was in a predicament. One that he certainly did not want to be in. Stranded in the middle of who-knows-where, stuck in a cabin with a man who was his enemy, and bedridden with a broken foot. Does he really have many options to choose from? “Okay,” he mumbled. 

“Excellent,” Ardyn clapped, the sound slightly muffled by the gloves that were soon discarded. His sleeved were rolled up so his forearms were on full display and wow, okay. He was.. pretty strong looking. _‘Gods he could choke me so good with those arms,’_ Prompto couldn’t help but think, and blushed deeply. That’s not something he should be thinking about right now— especially about the _Chancellor of Niflheim_ of all people. He would’ve let his eyes sweep over the rest of what he could see but the intense pain in his foot stopped that. 

The magic wasn’t what made the pain unbearable, but the fact that Ardyn had his hands firmly gripping the appendage. He had a hand on the heel and around the ankle, presumably where it was broken. A choked sob left the blonde, the feeling was way too intense. Who cared if it was safe at this point, it fucking hurt and he wanted it to _stop_. His hand darted out to Ardyn’s bicep, gripping it with all his strength. The feeling of his bone fixing itself was one that Prompto could do without ever feeling again. Maybe it was the way it was being accelerated, but _fuck—_! Prompto must’ve blacked out at some point because the next thing he knew, Ardyn was lying by his side. He was watching the blonde closely, his features riddled with what looked like fear. Not exactly sure why he would be scared. He wasn’t the one that just went though such immense pain that caused him to black out. From this close, Prompto could see small specks of green and gray mixed into the honey colours of his eyes. The flecks of green mostly appearing around the pupil, but the gray was mostly apparent where the gold and brown met. 

“You know,” Ardyn’s voice whispered softly, full of melancholy, “If you live long enough, you see the same eyes on different people.”  
What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Before Prompto could annunciate his confusion, chapped yet soft lips pressed against his own. It made his mind run wild— his body went still, not sure how he should truly respond to this. Again, Ardyn was bad. He was the reason that Ignis was blind, that they were all suffering. 

Emotion after emotion stirred around Prompto’s mind within those mere seconds before Ardyn realised that Prompto wasn’t going to move. A shaky breath left the blonde’s lips and he mentally cursed at himself when he saw the smug grin on the other man’s face. 

“I suppose I’ll leave you with that, now that your leg is all healed,” he stood from the bed, grabbing his coat from where it was now draping over the chair he previously occupied, not totally sure when Ardyn took it off of him. “There’s a change of clothes for you in the wardrobe. Keep heading east and you’ll find Gralea. I do hope you can get there before your friends do, wouldn’t want them to leave such a precious thing like you behind,” with a much exaggerated bow, Ardyn left the room, leaving Prompto in the wake of silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Chill w me on [tumb](https://pryumpto.tumblr.com/) or [twitt](https://twitter.com/GrossMeme)


End file.
